Super Saiyan Fourth Grade
Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Extinction Plan |ref=''Daizenshū 2'', page 112 |games=Fully Trained Super Saiyan''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' |group = Saiyan |type=Ability |class=Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Volume #33, Chapter #390 |anime debut= DBZ168 |game debut= |movie debut= Movie #11 |ova debut= |users= *Son Gokū *Son Gohan |parent = Super Saiyan |derived = Super Saiyan Full Power |related = Completed Super Saiyan Blue |ncusers = *Shallot }} is an advanced version of the standard Super Saiyan transformation. It addresses the weaknesses of the traditional transformation, allowing the Saiyan to maintain the Super Saiyan form for prolonged periods of time.Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshū: TV Animation Part 3, page 92 Appearance The Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is by far the least drastic change out of any Super Saiyan form. Physically, the changes are marginal, if present at all, as the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is merely the original except the users have fully mastered it so their bodies are not as drastically affected by it. In this form, the Saiyan's facial expression is notably more relaxed and at ease than the traditional Super Saiyan form. Attributes In this form, the Super Saiyan exhibits no personality changes, as the personality flaws of the Super Saiyan form have been overcome, allowing the Saiyan to display their usual behavior, rather than the traditional aggressive mannerisms of a usual Super Saiyan while in a transformed state.Dragon Ball Chapter 197 As a result, they fight more strategically than before. Because Super Saiyan Second and Third Grade drastically increase power, but at the cost of speed and stamina, Gokū deduced the standard Super Saiyan form was best in terms of balancing the three. As such, he wanted to find a way to make being a Super Saiyan feel natural to the body and opted to cease all training to focus their energy on remaining a Super Saiyan as long as possible. As a result of their bodies adjusting to the Super Saiyan transformation, the energy consumption is kept to a minimum and they experience absolutely no stress on their bodies when living their day to day lives. When fighting, the stress on their bodies is extremely minimal when compared to the other two variations. The basic concept of this form is not increased energy output, but energy conservation. Combined with the more strategic fighting, this form, while weaker than the other two variations, will enable the user to fight for much longer in addition to being faster than the other two forms. Transformations also cost a lot of energy, thus learning to live as Super Saiyans in their day to day lives also eliminates the unnecessary energy usage to transform. Unique to this form compared to Super Saiyan Second and Third Grade is that it is the fully mastered form of the basic Super Saiyan form, not another transformation. Thus, the two forms can be seen as one and the same. Despite this, Vegeta has stated this form has allowed Gokū to surpass Vegeta, who has trained for two years worth of time, while Gokū has trained for less than a year while preparing for the Cell Games. According to Old Kaiōshin, even if this form does not elevate anywhere near as much stress on the body as the ordinary Super Saiyan form, if a Saiyan is unable to revert back to their base form, the stress will eventually add up and could possibly shorten their life-span. This is precisely why it is highly advisable to not fuse while Super Saiyan using the Potara, even though Gokū and Gohan (the person who Gokū was originally going to fuse with) were practitioners of this form. This is shown once more when Gohan transforms to fight Lavenda; despite the form alleviating the stress, it still takes it toll on the body enough to forcibly cause poison to quicken its spread.Dragon Ball Super episode 90 Trivia *Notably, when Trunks of the present timeline and Goten transform into Super Saiyans, they also show a more relaxed facial expression like this transformation rather than the traditional intense expression that comes with the Super Saiyan transformation. See Also *Completed Super Saiyan Blue References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations